


Sweet Slow Motion

by Val_Creative



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comeplay, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Introspection, Light Angst, Limousine Sex, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It's the dumb little things.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Sweet Slow Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



> Hope my fellow Starker peeps like this! Any thoughts would be deeply appreciated! *^*

*

It's the dumb little things.

The way Peter sips his coffee, his kiss-swollen lips tightening down — and Tony half-imagines them widening on his cockhead.

The way Peter rotates his shoulders, doing his little Spiderman hop, before he's off the ledge. The way Peter's laughter dissolves into breathy, eager whines when he's fucked roughly on the limo-seat, Tony's fingers clutched around Peter's throat.

It's dumb, and it's quasi-romantic bullshit, and it's gonna land him — them — in serious danger.

 _"Thhs uhhkay,"_ Peter mutters half asleep into Tony's stubble-dark jaw. _"I got puhhwers."_

Tony snorts lightly, grinning and rubbing Peter's stretched, cum-oozing hole.

*


End file.
